Knowing the Facts
by Lilybon112
Summary: He finally realizes all his mistakes and ideals. But the girl that help open his eyes is now gone. He'll go through any battle, pain, anything just to get her back in his life. This region is fit for two heroes,two heroes that love and care for another.
1. Relization

Knowing the facts

**DISCLAIMER**

** Okay, everyone knows this but I DO NOT OWN POKEMON nor their awesome characters.**

So this is my first fanfic...(Happiness! Clap, clap, clap...) So anyways on with the Story! \(^O^)/

I was just on my last pokemon... Reshiram. When I see those determined blue eyes staring straight at me with a large Zekrom in front of her. I don't want to lose, but then I have this ridiculously awkward feeling that I didn't want to lose something else. It felt like a million butterfrees where in my stomach. "Zekrom! Use Zen Headbutt!" I was standing there frozen. Of all the battles I've experienced with this girl, why am I only backing out now? It was too late, my poor friend Reshiram has fallen. "Now will you stop this stupid ideal of yours and give up!" She yelled. "Touko... Why do you have to be so childish when it comes to these things?" "Childish, you're the only one here who's been childish! Taking pokemon again and again just for your own ideals?" I froze for a second, my heart leaped. Just there she said something, "ideal?" "Ideal?" I approached her. Looking at her with shocked eyes. I now understood what she meant. "An ideal, as in a belief that will never come true?" She nodded, but her eyes were filled with confusion, I could perfectly tell.

I pulled her into a hug, I now understand that the ideal I had was just a story. At that moment Ghetsis came in, his eyes filled with anger and frustration. "Well, well, well what the hell do we have here, hm?" "N, I raised you to understand the fact that love is just an illusion. But here you are hugging an idiotic girl you only had several encounters with? What a fool you are." I was boiling with anger, I unraveled my arms that were on Touko. I then walked towards my excuse of a father and clenched his neck, strangling hard. "Never call Touko an idiot, unless you want to die." I said with strength in my tone. I turned my head around looking at Touko with her shocked and scared eyes. Zekrom was scared also telling by its loud cry. It grabbed Touko swiftly and then bursted out of the castle. I was yelling for Touko to stay, but she was gone.

When I couldn't see Zekrom anymore I looked on the floor and I saw a small tear. "Whose tears are these?" I wondered. It couldn't be Touko's. Touko was to brave to cry, she was to good for them. I touched my face, t-they were mine? Is this the feeling humans had for one another, was this the feeling I had all this time but couldn't discover myself? Was this the feeling the called _love? _I felt more tears coming again and again. "TOUKO, COME BACK!" I yelled with all my heart. I healed Reshiram fully and climbed onto it. I look back at Ghetsis unconscious, but I didn't care. All I cared about now was that I see Touko again and show her how I feel about her.

I flew as high as possible. I look all over the place under and above. "Reshiram, do you see anything yet?" I was listening to it. "Sadly no, but I see a person on an Unfezant with glasses and black hair. I was thinking... Cheren! "Though I despised him I was so desperate I'd even ask him. We flew a little bit lower til' Cheren spotted us. "What do you want you jerk." He said with nothing but hate with his voice. "Heh, the least I would possibly want from someone like you is where I can find Touko." I said. "Why the heck should I give you information on where my best friend and metaphoric sister is, hm?" He was being very difficult. "Hmph, if you're so cool how would you like a good battle? If I win you have to tell me where Touko is, if you win I'll... I'll give you my Cobalion. Cheren's eyes widened then smirked with determination. "You're on, prepare to say bye bye to a pokemon that you are undeserving of." Reshiram gave me a small glare. "Why would you give up one of our friends N?" Reshiram said. "He's not going to win anyway, I have you on my side." Cheren looked back at me. "Who the hell are you talking to?" "Oh, Reshiram. I forgot you could talk to pokemon." We finally landed on the ground in route 8. All trainers drew attention away from their pokemon battles and training and started to stare at my Reshiram with woe in their eyes.

"So are you ready for our little battle N?" Cheren said adjusting his glasses. "Might as well already give me that Cobalion now." I stared at him with hate in my eyes. Thinking he can take my friend just like that. Why does Touko look up to this, this barbaric language man? I gritted my teeth. "Well? Throw out your first pokemon already!"

**OK SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I WILL CONTINUE CHAPTER TWO SOON! BYE BYE! R&R please! **


	2. Cheren's stupid advice

Knowing the facts

**DISCLAIMER**

** Okay, everyone knows this but I DO NOT OWN POKEMON nor their awesome characters.**

So this is my first fanfic...(Happiness! Clap, clap, clap...) So anyways on with the Story! \(^O^)/

I was just on my last pokemon... Reshiram. When I see those determined blue eyes staring straight at me with a large Zekrom in front of her. I don't want to lose, but then I have this ridiculously awkward feeling that I didn't want to lose something else. It felt like a million butterfrees where in my stomach. "Zekrom! Use Zen Headbutt!" I was standing there frozen. Of all the battles I've experienced with this girl, why am I only backing out now? It was too late, my poor friend Reshiram has fallen. "Now will you stop this stupid ideal of yours and give up!" She yelled. "Touko... Why do you have to be so childish when it comes to these things?" "Childish, you're the only one here who's been childish! Taking pokemon again and again just for your own ideals?" I froze for a second, my heart leaped. Just there she said something, "ideal?" "Ideal?" I approached her. Looking at her with shocked eyes. I now understood what she meant. "An ideal, as in a belief that will never come true?" She nodded, but her eyes were filled with confusion, I could perfectly tell.

I pulled her into a hug, I now understand that the ideal I had was just a story. At that moment Ghetsis came in, his eyes filled with anger and frustration. "Well, well, well what the hell do we have here, hm?" "N, I raised you to understand the fact that love is just an illusion. But here you are hugging an idiotic girl you only had several encounters with? What a fool you are." I was boiling with anger, I unraveled my arms that were on Touko. I then walked towards my excuse of a father and clenched his neck, strangling hard. "Never call Touko an idiot, unless you want to die." I said with strength in my tone. I turned my head around looking at Touko with her shocked and scared eyes. Zekrom was scared also telling by its loud cry. It grabbed Touko swiftly and then bursted out of the castle. I was yelling for Touko to stay, but she was gone.

When I couldn't see Zekrom anymore I looked on the floor and I saw a small tear. "Whose tears are these?" I wondered. It couldn't be Touko's. Touko was to brave to cry, she was to good for them. I touched my face, t-they were mine? Is this the feeling humans had for one another, was this the feeling I had all this time but couldn't discover myself? Was this the feeling the called _love? _I felt more tears coming again and again. "TOUKO, COME BACK!" I yelled with all my heart. I healed Reshiram fully and climbed onto it. I look back at Ghetsis unconscious, but I didn't care. All I cared about now was that I see Touko again and show her how I feel about her.

I flew as high as possible. I look all over the place under and above. "Reshiram, do you see anything yet?" I was listening to it. "Sadly no, but I see a person on an Unfezant with glasses and black hair. I was thinking... Cheren! "Though I despised him I was so desperate I'd even ask him. We flew a little bit lower til' Cheren spotted us. "What do you want you jerk." He said with nothing but hate with his voice. "Heh, the least I would possibly want from someone like you is where I can find Touko." I said. "Why the heck should I give you information on where my best friend and metaphoric sister is, hm?" He was being very difficult. "Hmph, if you're so cool how would you like a good battle? If I win you have to tell me where Touko is, if you win I'll... I'll give you my Cobalion. Cheren's eyes widened then smirked with determination. "You're on, prepare to say bye bye to a pokemon that you are undeserving of." Reshiram gave me a small glare. "Why would you give up one of our friends N?" Reshiram said. "He's not going to win anyway, I have you on my side." Cheren looked back at me. "Who the hell are you talking to?" "Oh, Reshiram. I forgot you could talk to pokemon." We finally landed on the ground in route 8. All trainers drew attention away from their pokemon battles and training and started to stare at my Reshiram with woe in their eyes.

"So are you ready for our little battle N?" Cheren said adjusting his glasses. "Might as well already give me that Cobalion now." I stared at him with hate in my eyes. Thinking he can take my friend just like that. Why does Touko look up to this, this barbaric language man? I gritted my teeth. "Well? Throw out your first pokemon already!"

**OK SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I WILL CONTINUE CHAPTER TWO SOON! BYE BYE! R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing the facts

**DISCLAIMER**

** Okay, everyone knows this but I DO NOT OWN POKEMON nor their awesome characters.**

So this is my first fanfic...(Happiness! Clap, clap, clap...) So anyways on with the Story! \(^O^)/

I was just on my last pokemon... Reshiram. When I see those determined blue eyes staring straight at me with a large Zekrom in front of her. I don't want to lose, but then I have this ridiculously awkward feeling that I didn't want to lose something else. It felt like a million butterfrees where in my stomach. "Zekrom! Use Zen Headbutt!" I was standing there frozen. Of all the battles I've experienced with this girl, why am I only backing out now? It was too late, my poor friend Reshiram has fallen. "Now will you stop this stupid ideal of yours and give up!" She yelled. "Touko... Why do you have to be so childish when it comes to these things?" "Childish, you're the only one here who's been childish! Taking pokemon again and again just for your own ideals?" I froze for a second, my heart leaped. Just there she said something, "ideal?" "Ideal?" I approached her. Looking at her with shocked eyes. I now understood what she meant. "An ideal, as in a belief that will never come true?" She nodded, but her eyes were filled with confusion, I could perfectly tell.

I pulled her into a hug, I now understand that the ideal I had was just a story. At that moment Ghetsis came in, his eyes filled with anger and frustration. "Well, well, well what the hell do we have here, hm?" "N, I raised you to understand the fact that love is just an illusion. But here you are hugging an idiotic girl you only had several encounters with? What a fool you are." I was boiling with anger, I unraveled my arms that were on Touko. I then walked towards my excuse of a father and clenched his neck, strangling hard. "Never call Touko an idiot, unless you want to die." I said with strength in my tone. I turned my head around looking at Touko with her shocked and scared eyes. Zekrom was scared also telling by its loud cry. It grabbed Touko swiftly and then bursted out of the castle. I was yelling for Touko to stay, but she was gone.

When I couldn't see Zekrom anymore I looked on the floor and I saw a small tear. "Whose tears are these?" I wondered. It couldn't be Touko's. Touko was to brave to cry, she was to good for them. I touched my face, t-they were mine? Is this the feeling humans had for one another, was this the feeling I had all this time but couldn't discover myself? Was this the feeling the called _love? _I felt more tears coming again and again. "TOUKO, COME BACK!" I yelled with all my heart. I healed Reshiram fully and climbed onto it. I look back at Ghetsis unconscious, but I didn't care. All I cared about now was that I see Touko again and show her how I feel about her.

I flew as high as possible. I look all over the place under and above. "Reshiram, do you see anything yet?" I was listening to it. "Sadly no, but I see a person on an Unfezant with glasses and black hair. I was thinking... Cheren! "Though I despised him I was so desperate I'd even ask him. We flew a little bit lower til' Cheren spotted us. "What do you want you jerk." He said with nothing but hate with his voice. "Heh, the least I would possibly want from someone like you is where I can find Touko." I said. "Why the heck should I give you information on where my best friend and metaphoric sister is, hm?" He was being very difficult. "Hmph, if you're so cool how would you like a good battle? If I win you have to tell me where Touko is, if you win I'll... I'll give you my Cobalion. Cheren's eyes widened then smirked with determination. "You're on, prepare to say bye bye to a pokemon that you are undeserving of." Reshiram gave me a small glare. "Why would you give up one of our friends N?" Reshiram said. "He's not going to win anyway, I have you on my side." Cheren looked back at me. "Who the hell are you talking to?" "Oh, Reshiram. I forgot you could talk to pokemon." We finally landed on the ground in route 8. All trainers drew attention away from their pokemon battles and training and started to stare at my Reshiram with woe in their eyes.

"So are you ready for our little battle N?" Cheren said adjusting his glasses. "Might as well already give me that Cobalion now." I stared at him with hate in my eyes. Thinking he can take my friend just like that. Why does Touko look up to this, this barbaric language man? I gritted my teeth. "Well? Throw out your first pokemon already!"

**OK SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I WILL CONTINUE CHAPTER TWO SOON! BYE BYE! R&R please! **


End file.
